


Faith in humanity

by Kuriake



Category: Being Human (UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Religions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriake/pseuds/Kuriake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on George's comment that "you'd be hard pressed to find a religion that doesn't frown on [being a werewolf]."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith in humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for open_on_sunday challenge "Franz Ferdinant lyrics". Song title used is _Evil And A Heathen_. Oz belongs to Joss Whedon; George was created by Toby Whithouse.

"But don't you feel it's unfair? All my life I've followed the rules, then _it_ happens, and, well... they'll think I'm evil – and a heathen," George finished glumly. "Though in their case they probably think those two the same," he added as an afterthought.

Oz nodded over his—by this time sixth—cup of tea. "I think you're worrying too much about what others might think. But," he continued, "there actually _are_ religions whose people don't really mind, try to help you even, even if you _do_ tell them."

George looked at him incredulously. "Like which?"


End file.
